Barracuda
by BoydBlog
Summary: *Voted Third in the voting poll* The Cougar Revolution one-shot challenge. Bella Swan wanted to live out a life long fantasy in New York City, so she employed the use of an alter-ego, an alias to give her the courage to become someone else.


**The Cougar Revolution Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: Barracuda**

**Penname: BoydBlog**

**Summary: Bella Swan wanted to live out a life long fantasy in New York City, so she employed the use of an alter-ego, an alias to give her the courage to become someone else for one night...or maybe three weeks?**

**Word Count: 10 969**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Lyrics are reproduced without permission -**

**(C) Prisoner of Society / By Chris Cheney**

**(C) Throw Your Arms Around Me / By John Archer, Geoffrey Crosby, Douglas Falconer, John Howard, Robert Miles, Mark Seymour,****Michael Waters**

**(C)****Barracuda / By Ann Wilson, Nancy Wilson, Roger Fisher & Michael Derosie**r

*******

"This is the place Alice. They have karaoke on Mondays, and you can sing a with a live band backing you." I twisted my MacBook and showed her the web page.

"No way Bella! There's no chance in hell that I'd electively get up on a stage and sing some tragic hard rock song in front of anyone. The place looks dingy and will be filled with twenty-somethings. We're in New York for God's sake. Let's go to the MOMA instead and have cocktails."

"Alice," I pleaded. "We can't do this type of thing in Sydney, and no one knows us in New York. I've always wanted to do _live_ karaoke, with a real band Alice! Please, please, please?" I knew I could annoy the hell out of her until she said yes. "You don't have to sing you can just watch me. We can even use our aliases. We'll become completely different people for the night. We'll no longer be thirty-eight year old single chicks from Australia, we'll be fab New Yorkers, thirty, flirty and white hot."

She smiled at me, hesitating. I could see through her eyes her brain trying to process my words.

"What do you say...Madison?" I drawled in a not so convincing impersonation of an American.

"Oh, fuck, okay as long as we are totally in character and I mean it Bella, no talk of Sydney, no slipping into our Australian accents and if we hook up, it will be for one night and we'll never see them again. Deal…Tess?"

"Yes! Deal!"

Alice and I had concocted aliases for ourselves two weeks ago when we'd had too many glasses of Moet. It sort of came to us as we started following all the hip New York bars and restaurants' tweets. We spent our nights attempting to speak with American accents, watching countless movies that were set in New York to hype us up for our impending flight to the U.S. Then after watching some of our favorite 80's movies one night, decision made.

I will not be thirty-eight year old Bella Swan in New York. I will be Tess McGill, inspired by Melanie Griffith in the 1988 classic, _Working Girl_. _I have a head for business and a bod for sin!_ That will be my motto. I mean I couldn't sway too far from reality; that would be so unlike me. I figured I could get away with not revealing my age. _Men would never go ahead and actually ask you outright would they?_ Well, I tried to believe that New York gentlemen wouldn't.

Alice Brandon fancied herself as being known as Madison, after we watched Daryl Hannah in _Splash!_In New York, Alice wanted her character to be mysterious and mythical and said she planned not to talk at all. I scoffed; Alice not speaking was as probable as finding a Prada coat in your exact size at a $20 outlet. _Impossible!_ Alice had picked the hardest character to play. I didn't see it lasting long, but if she agrees to let me live out a one-time karaoke fantasy then I was not going to argue with her. Madison Bauer was born.

Our aliases were well thought out. We even had code words for hot guys. If I spotted a potential bed warmer, he was a 'Jack', named after the character Jack Trainer, played by Harrison Ford (when he was hot, minus the creepy earring and the waif that made my skin crawl).

Alice, or rather Madison, would refer to her hot guy as an 'Allen', after Tom Hanks' character in _Splash!_ back when he had that boyish adorkable cuteness.

The Jack summed up my preference in men instantly, think classically attractive, deep voice, sexy-as-fuck smile, all salacious and suggestive and can look smoldering or boyish depending on his mood, a Han Solo/Indiana Jones type of a guy.

Alice went for the Tom Hanks type Allen; cute and boyish, wicked sense of humor, playful and innocently flirty, think _Big_ or _Sleepless in Seattle_ Tom. Totally what she went for, all the time.

We had discussed it in depth, whilst going from pleasantly tipsy to pretty much trashed on Moet. Once we identified either a Jack or an Allen, well, the other had to give full support to the choice. If, however we were inebriated, the other had the right to question the validity of the choice. A 'Ford' overrode any Jack and a 'Hanks' overrode any Allen. Complicated? Um not for us, we had done this type of shit since we were sixteen.

Alice had been my best friend since high school. We had been through everything together; school, first kisses, University, first boyfriends, jobs, first break ups - every major step of my life, I had shared with her. She was a ball of energy, compassionate and giving. _Maybe too giving when it came to men. _She was my best friend and the sister I always wanted rolled into one cute petite package.

I, on the other hand, was a career-focused workaholic. I'd suffered my fair share of bad relationships. I'd worked my way up the corporate ladder, slowly, steadily with many a Katherine Parker (like the bitchy boss Sigourney Weaver played in _Working Girl_) taking credit for my professional accomplishments. All through that struggle, the long hours and the determination, I had toed the line. I had sacrificed to make it, and I had made it. I was successful. I was wealthy. I was not content.

Before I really knew it, I had hit thirty-eight. No boyfriend, no husband, no kids. I hadn't found anyone that I had considered worthy to spend the rest of my life with. I hadn't found my Jack Trainer.

In New York, I had the desire to be someone less conservative, less stuck-up and less picky and prudish. I was going to let myself enjoy every second. I was going to live life on the edge, take every opportunity that was presented to me.

"Let's go 'rock-chick' tonight Alice."

"Urgh, Bella, no way. You wanna go all Joan Jett and skanky be my guest, but I'm not dressing down to even try and compete with some nineteen year old with zero percent body fat and perky boobs."

"I'm not talking about dressing down or looking skanky Alice. Let's be funky 70s glam rock babes like _Heart_, you know Ann and Nancy Wilson. I'm sooo going to sing _Barracuda_! Wear your Sass & Bide denim; the ones that make your butt look like an eighteen year-olds, and your Alannah Hill blouse. You know that outfit looks exceptional on you." I shook my head at Alice, she had no idea how fucking gorgeous she was. Her body was amazing. She could easily pass for twenty-eight, especially in dim club lighting at 2am. Her daily yoga and weekly circuit classes had really paid off. She'd kept her lithe petite figure.

I had been able to maintain my little waist and curvy butt. _I'm so glad I let Alice drag me to those classes.__I wouldn't be as fit as I am if she hadn't motivated me. _My boobs, however, needed a little helping hand, care of my never leave home without push-up t-shirt bra.

We had been planning this trip to New York for years, because our careers had never allowed us to take an extended holiday at the same time. Everything we'd done for the last twelve months was leading up to this moment. We were mature, single, sexy and at our peak. Or rather at our _fucking_ peak.

I wasn't delusional; I knew the chance of finding a mate now, at my age was next to impossible, especially in New York. I wasn't here to find a mate, I was here to live, and channel my inner Samantha Jones. I wanted to have sex, lots of sex. My trusty vibrator was not hitting the spot so to speak. I needed human interaction. I wanted to be held, to be worshipped. I wanted everything that I couldn't get in my routine and respectable life in Sydney. I had pretty much stopped thinking about ever having children. My career and my Cocker Spaniel Jake were my babies. _Sad, I know._

This was my time to shine. I could be anyone I wanted to be in the Big Apple, and fuck it, I planned to. I was connecting with my inner teenager since reading some paranormal romance novels recommended to me by my 'married with kids' friends. If Tess McGill could get a Jack Trainer, then so could I, even if it's only for one night.

Black skinny jeans were on; fitted Wheels & Dollbaby deep blue top, retro _Grease_ Olivia Newton-John style black mules. I defined my eyes in black liquid eyeliner, and charcoal grey shadow. Lips were a flesh pink. I was feeling sexy and agile. The jet lag was gone, the adrenaline pumping.

_I can't believe we're finally here in New Fucking_ _York!_

"You look so rockin' Maddy!" I exclaimed. Alice glided from the bathroom in our hotel suite on the Upper East side. She oozed sex appeal in a very feminine chic way. She had grown out her spiky short black hair, and now it was more fluid and wavy, still short, but accentuating her gorgeous cheekbones.

"Tess, accent please. If I'm doing this and you are actually going to rock out to a fucking _Heart_ song on stage, then I am completely in character, like now. That means you have to be as well. Brooklyn it up girlfriend, and let's go."

We hailed a cab and before we knew it we were walking into Arlene's Grocery on Stanton Street.

The karaoke started at 10pm, but I wanted to get in the mood and see the band and get a good table. I had googled the lyrics to a few popular songs, just in case the twenty-year-old band boys had no musical knowledge in their tiny life spans. I thought I would definitely sing _Barracuda_ because it was so rock-chick and powerful. _Maybe I should check out what songs they have on the list and choose something else, depending on how many bottles of champagne Alice, I mean Madison and I go through._

"Oh, fucking hell Tess, this is worse than I thought." Alice's eyes scanned the room of beautiful people. Funky young asexual boys wearing all black, with a-symmetrical haircuts and viperbites. Slender feline sex kittens, all emo and pouty and young, very young. _Like really, can they even pass for twenty-one?_

"Madison," I drawled. "You look hotter than Carrie Bradshaw ever could, and this is our first night out. We're here for three weeks. I promise, if you can suffer through this and let me live my dream, I will take you to Prada and Herve Leger tomorrow, and we will buy the most heart-stopping hot dresses we can find and I'll take you to the fucking MOMA for cocktails. You will snag yourself a wealthy art collector, who wants to instantly whisk you away to Mexico for a quickie beach wedding, impregnate you and move you into his Fifth Avenue mega mansion."

Alice threw her head back and laughed. She looked stunning. Pity all the boys here were simply that, boys. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I had hoped there would be at least a few thirty-something males lurking by the bar.

Then I snapped myself out of it. I'm here to sing my heart out, wail like a banshee and rock the fuck out, like I had always wanted to. My echo-like shower in Sydney was the only place I had let rip. I'd never get this chance again.

Alice smirked at me and I instantly saw her loosen up.

"Sorry Tess, you're right. We'll be here for three weeks. Nobody knows us. Let's fucking get a bottle of Veuve and rock this place."

We managed to get a table close to the front, our bottle chilling in a dented anodized ice bucket. The icy tingle of bubbles, even sipped from the shatterproof champagne flutes, was like pure heaven.

"Hi ladies," we both looked up to the face of an exceptionally tall body-builder type, with dark brown hair and the cutest fucking dimple. "I'm Emmett." He held his hand out for me to shake and I slowly slid my tiny hand into his and smiled innocently.

"I'm Tess." I waited to see if he could tell if my accent was fake, but he just nodded, and then held his hand out to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Madison." I tried to stifle my laugh, she almost sounded like she was from the Deep South. _So much for the Brooklyn accent._

"Are you ladies planning on performing tonight?" he smiled, that cute dimple making a dazzling reappearance. _Is he flirting with us?_

"I want to." I sat straighter in my chair and pushed out my chest. _You can't back out now McGill, or Little Miss Mermaid will fucking kill you._

"That's cool, here's the list of songs that the band can play. If you have a particular song that you want to sing, you can come to the side stage after the band finish their set and ask Ed. He'll let you know if they can accommodate your request. Now, Tess, was it?" I nodded and he wrote my 'name' on the clipboard list of people participating. _I suppose I should get it over with early, in case I'm really bad._

"Well Tess you're third up, so around 10.15. Ed will call your name. I'll be back later to confirm your song choice. You might want to pick out a couple, the band usually invite the best singers back on the stage at the end for the finale." He wiggled his eyebrows. I think it was his attempt to look sexy. I had to physically stop from pissing myself laughing.

He gave me one last lingering look; blatantly checking out my bra enhanced cleavage, and then gave a dimple grin to Alice as he walked off.

"He totally just checked you out Tess!" Alice giggled, watching Emmett's ass as he leant down to talk to a couple of twenty-five year olds on the next table.

"He's completely too massive to be a Jack. He'd squish me Maddy! I mean, he's cute, but not my type at all. He's too...I don't know, brotherly?"

She rolled her eyes at me and took another sip of champagne.

"Are you really going to do it Bel…Tess?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, God Maddy, I mean why not? You know I have a pretty okay voice and no one knows me. I only wished I would have had the guts to do this when I was younger. If I hadn't had a pole up my ass when I was in my twenties, I would have had a very different social life. I probably would have met someone."

She laughed at me, "A pole up your ass? Is that really an American term?"

"Um, I don't know." I laughed.

"You've never had a pole up your ass….Tess. You just haven't let loose often. I think you turned out alright, I mean your best friend Alice is a pretty fantastic chick, and I know she doesn't just hang around with anyone." We sat giggling and remembering back to our twenties. She was right. I was always too worried about what people might say about me, causing me to miss out on all the fun. Even if I go back to being that way in Sydney, the next three weeks would be so very different.

Alice grabbed the list and started reading out the choices. "Umm, _Barracuda_ is not on this list Tess." She waved the piece of paper in front of me.

"Oh God, well how hard could it be for a band to play _Barracuda_?" I scoffed. "The riff has been sampled a million times. It's an American classic."

"Um, it could be hard if they have never heard the original song before, I mean, the band is probably a bunch of eternally looking seventeen year olds with no knowledge of rock before Queens of the Stoneage!"

"I'm sure if they are seventeen, they've played Guitar Hero!" We laughed. I tried to remember the last time Alice and I had gone to see a live band. I couldn't. Just then, hunky dimple boy got on the stage with a mic and proceeded to introduce the band.

"Hey all you rock Gods. Welcome to Arlene's on this fine Monday. For your entertainment tonight, we'll have a short set from our live karaoke backing band and then the live karaoke will kick off at ten. Come and see me if your name isn't on the list. I know why you girls are here. No throwing your bra's okay, it put's them off. So let's give it up for the CULL-LOCK DESTROYERS!"

The entire female population in the club screamed their heads off as five young men sauntered onto the stage.

They were all beautiful; exceptionally beautiful. Especially the frontman. He was tall, muscular, but in a lean fit way. His hair was a messy array of coppery hotness, sort of like a shorter version of Robert Smith's legendary goth do. They were all wearing white shirts with black skinny ties and black jeans.

_Oh my fucking god, they are a modern day version of Duran Duran. _All expertly quaffed hair, and uncontrived sexual energy. My body instantly started internally screaming with desire to touch The God's hair and lick his sensual jaw.

I turned to look at Alice; she was ogling the bass guitarist. He was tall, with soft honey blond curls and the cheekiest grin. They were all perfect white teeth, bodies that would make any woman (or man for that matter), look twice.

Then the Adonis front man with the electric guitar leant his gloriously sexy mouth towards the mic.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," his smoldering soulful voice made my heart splutter and my undies practically disintegrate in flames. "And we're the Cull-lock Destroyers."

They all stood still and the drummer clicked his sticks together, and then they blasted into performing _Prisoner of Society_ by The Living End.

_Oh My Fucking God!_

The look on Alice's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped and she leaned forward, squinting her eyes and practically drooling. We sat in complete awe of their stage presence and sexuality. They were fucking all rocking out. Alice topped up our glasses and shuffled her seat closer to mine.

"They are fucking hot!" she gushed at me.

My eyes kept traveling from Edward's long nimble fingers as they man-handled his guitar roughly and back up to his neck, that sexy-as-fuck cut jaw, his lips, the way he shouted the lyrics, all punk angst and raw power. Sometimes his eyes would close, making his forehead crumple in a wave of deep crevices.

Edward Cullen was the sexiest man I had ever seen.

Alice and I faced each other and laughed. Instantly we were singing the words and bouncing in our seats. No one was dancing, but the audience seemed captivated.

_**We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done**_

_**The gen-er-ation gap means the war is never won**_

_**The past is in your head**_

_**The future's in our hands!**_

_**Cos I'm a brat**_

_**And I know every-thing**_

_**And I talk back**_

_**Cos I'm not lis-ten-ing**_

_**To any-thing you say**_

My eyes never left Edward's face. And then I think I forgot to breathe, as he glanced at our table, took in the sight of Alice and I singing the words and seat dancing. He looked over to the bass player and nodded, and then I heard Alice gasp, as the blonde bassist locked eyes with her and gave her the brightest all teeth, sexy-cute smile he could muster.

"Oh My God Tess, I've found my Allen!" she held her face up to my ear as she practically squealed into it. She was not Madison, _'I'm going to be all mysterious and not speak'_, she was Alice, reverted back to my sixteen-year-old best friend. She was hyper and bubbly and gushing.

"Alice, get a grip, they're fucking like, twenty or something. We're almost old enough to be their..."

"Don't you fucking call me Alice...Tess. That bass guitarist is my Allen. No fuck, he is definitely a Hanks and I don't care if he's eighteen years younger than me, I plan to do everything in my power to get him into my bed tonight and I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure he never forgets me."

I looked back to the stage. It was pointless arguing with Alice. When she wanted something, well, unlike me, she went ahead and asked for it. I looked to the bass guitarist, he was still looking in Alice's direction. There was no doubt in my mind that she would be sleeping with him tonight. I couldn't help but smile widely in happiness for my friend.

My eyes drifted back to look at Edward. _If only._ And then like he could read my mind or something, he looked directly into my eyes and gave me a devastatingly sexy smirk.

_Could I?_ I mean, could I speak to him and just ask him to take me home with him? What's the worst he could say? "No thanks!" I've never been rejected before. My eyes scanned the room. If he did reject me, it would be for one of these young emo pouty babes with perky boobs and no personality. It would be his loss, right?

I continued to watch as they were nearing the end of the song. _Fuck it._ Edward didn't know anything about me. I could transform myself into a fucking sexy cougar for one night. Having sex with that gorgeous boy would be...well, would give me years, no, a lifetime of visuals and memories to use whilst my trusty vibrator did it's job. I remembered Tess McGill's motto. _I have a head for business and a bod for sin._

_Bod for sin._

_I want to sin, like really; bedding a twenty-year-old at my age, surely that was a crime?_

I tried to push it from my mind. I was getting anxious and aroused. I looked to the rest of the band, trying not to stare blatantly at Edward the Sex God.

I was more than a little impressed that they knew The Living End's music. I had no idea if anyone in America had heard of the popular Aussie punk band, but they must have. _The global phenomenon of MTV?_

After the song, Edward took a sip of Corona and proceeded to introduce the band.

"Give it up for my collaborator and step-brother Jasper on bass," Alice grabbed my thigh and dug her nails in as soon as Jasper plucked and twanged through his exceptionally punk bass solo. His eyes kept finding Alice's and she was practically bruising me and she tried to appear in control, but quickly losing it.

"Fucking Hell Maddy, stop gouging my leg!" I cried in her ear.

Edward's velvety voice continued. "Give it up for Cauis on keyboards." Caius played some synth-pop composition that could have been sampled from some 1980's off-Broadway musical. _God, he's all androgynous, white hair and pale make-upped skin. He is fucking definitely channeling Nick Rhodes, circa 1984!_

"Paul on drums." And Paul went fucking ballistic, beating the shit out of his kit with animalistic aggression and energy.

"And last, but not least, our favorite ozzie, give it up for Riley on guitar." _Australian? _I looked to Riley as he blasted out some Angus Young inspired AC/DC riff that I couldn't quite place.

_So Riley must be the reason these boys knew about 90s Australian punk_. My eyes flew back to look at Edward. He was smirking at me, all sexy and fucking '_I'd be the best you'd ever have'_ confidence, and I was drowning.

They instantly blasted into some other punk anthem, something obviously a little more attuned to the asexual boys in the crowd, because a few of them got up in front of the stage and started to bounding up and down with frantic enthusiasm, throwing their heads back and bumping into each other as they jumped around.

I tried to speak loud enough so Alice could hear me and leaned in towards her as she continued to lock eyes with Jasper the bass rock God. "Madison, if you plan on taking him back to our suite, then, umm, how long do you plan on, you know, because I really don't like the idea of staying out all night."

"Oh my God Tess, what the fuck are you talking about? Isn't it obvious? Edward the fuck-hot vocalist there is eye-fucking you as we speak. You go home with him and I go back to our hotel with Jasper." She was gushing again. I was looking at her dumbfounded, until I turned back to look at Edward and Alice's words hit home.

Edward _was_ 'eye-fucking' me! This concept was completely foreign to me. I'd had guys check me out before. I wasn't vain, in fact I hated my nose, I hated my ears and well, if I could I would have preferred to be born with blue eyes, not brown. But no one had seriously spent more than a brief glance, or maybe a second look my way. He was staring, and I knew, because I couldn't move my eyes away from him either. For the first time in about twenty years I felt the warm tingle of a blush rising up from my chest to my scalp.

Throughout the song his eyes were locked with mine. His guitar hung low, very low, across his thighs, the vibrant red guitar strap drew my eyes briefly away from his. Then I looked at his hands as they strummed and bashed expertly around his instrument.

I noticed in my peripheral vision Alice topped up my glass, my mind was scrambling with inappropriate thoughts. What would this glorious boy look like naked? Would he live in some grungy apartment, a mattress on the floor and a milk crate for a coffee table?

My heart was pounding and for the life of me, I couldn't fathom that he would want to take me home. The lights were swirling around, the spotlight was making him sweat, I could see a light sheen glistening off his pale smooth skin, and it was almost sparkling.

_No, I'm in the audience in dim lighting, as soon as he see's me up close and he works out I'm definitely post thirty, there will be no chanc_e.

This sudden realization made me relax.

_Shit, this would almost be comical if he wasn't so fucking sexy._ _I'll watch these amazing musicians, sip my icy champagne and at 10.15pm, I'm going on the stage to fucking rock out, damn the consequences._ If I sucked, well, only Alice knows me, and she'll think I'm amazing regardless.

_Tomorrow, we'll go shopping, lunch in an expensive restaurant.__I will always be able to recall the night I sang with a live band, in New Fucking York!_

"I'm going to get some more champagne," I shouted in Alice's ear.

"NO!" She grabbed my arm. "I want to be completely sober when I experience Jasper's lips on my body. I do not want to be tipsy Tess. You know how I get when I've had too much!" she was pleading with me. "Tess, you need to have your wits about you, no one like's a drunk karaoke singer."

I relaxed in my seat. She was right, the champagne had already made my head feel light and I was wearing exceptionally precarious mules. If I was going on stage the last thing I wanted was to forget the words or fall over, especially in front of the rock God.

Captivated, Alice and I watched them through their set. They played a mix of punk and hard rock songs, and then Edward leaned towards the microphone and in the sexiest voice I had ever heard he breathed. "We're finishing up so we can get this karaoke party started so, let's bring it down a notch."

He bent his neck as he slipped his guitar off and placed it on a stand next to the Marshall amp. Then he picked up an acoustic guitar and adjusted it over his body before looking across to Jasper and then Riley and began strumming.

Alice and I sort of did a double take and both smiled widely as we instantly recognized a classic song, from our school days. _1989, FUCK!_

_**I will come for you at night time**_

_**I will raise you from your sleep**_

_**I will kiss you in four places**_

_**I'll go running along your street**_

_**I will squeeze the life out of you**_

_**You will make me laugh and make me cry**_

_**We will never forget it**_

_**You will make me call your name and I'll shout it to the blue summer sky**_

_**We may never meet again**_

_**So shed your skin and lets get started**_

_**And you will throw your arms around me**_

I looked to Alice, and she had a dreamy look on her face as she sung the words and stared at Jasper. He was looking back at her also grinning and then as I sung along, Edward was staring at me as he sang the beautiful words and my heart started pounding because I could have been the only person in the room and the look he was giving me was disconcerting and exhilarating at the same time.

_Fuck! I want him_. I'm not Bella Swan I'm Tess McGill. Tess McGill wants Edward Cullen - he is my Ford. _I am going home with him!_ Nerves needed to be squashed. I had to own this moment; I had to be another person.

The song finished.

The band walked off the stage to excited clapping and whistles. Alice stood up. "Let's go Tess, you need to ask Edward if they can play _Barracuda_." She was smirking at me. "And I'll go with you, so I can meet Jasper."

I stood up, pushed out my chest and closed my eyes. Y_ou can do this, be who you really want to be. You are an assertive and sexy woman, you want him, take him._

Alice and I walked to the side of the stage. There were three girls and two guys waiting patiently, and then I saw Edward, he smiled as his eyes locked with mine. He was holding the clipboard that Emmett had written my 'name' on. Slowly the line got shorter as Edward wrote on the list and discussed song choices, his eyes intermittently seeking me out.

_Is he making sure I'm still in line_?

The time gave me the confidence I needed to reflect. I thought back to my shower, how that space could allow me to produce and unleash the power to sing, to perform, to escape my mundane life as Bella Swan.

Like a switch flicked, I became Tess McGill.

"Hello," smiled Edward.

He held out his hand to shake mine, and I glided my hand into his. I was about to say my 'name' when I felt the most intense shock of static up my arm, but instead of pulling my hand away, I squeezed his tightly, trying to mask the shock of intense pleasure.

His eyes traveled instantly to my hand. _He felt it too_.

"Hi Edward, I'm Tess. I want to sing '_Barracuda_' by _Heart_." My eyes didn't leave his, I released the grip on his hand, but he didn't drop it. I smirked.

"Tess? Umm, Oh, _Barracuda?" He was at a loss for words?_ I sucked in a deep breath. _Did he not even know the song?_

He composed himself. "That's a first, no one has ever had the guts to try and sing it, are you sure you didn't want to sing something a little more…_safe_?"

"Not up to the challenge Edward? I mean, I _can_ sing the song, can _you_ play it?" My confidence increased.

"I _can_ play it Tess, probably better than you think." His eyes flicked briefly to Alice, then he unconsciously dug his long and slender fingers into the knot of his tie to loosen it. "I just need to make sure Jasper can. Would you ladies mind waiting here just a minute?" He let go of my hand. He looked flustered as he spun and darted backstage. The double-meanings in his words made me grin to myself.

I looked to Alice. She smirked back at me not saying a word. Her eyes gave her away though; she was fucking beaming.

Edward returned with Jasper and Riley in tow. Jasper stepped very close to Alice and held his hand to her. "Good evening ladies, I'm Jasper, and you are?" his accent was Southern. _God Alice you better not try an imitate him, he'll know we're fakes._

"Madison," she smiled.

"So, what's the song?" asked Riley. His Australian accent made me smile.

"_Barracuda_." I stated.

Both Riley and Jasper punched fists together playfully. "Well, I think we can handle that!" drawled Jasper. Riley laughed.

The tension dissipated. We all seemed to relax. Except Edward.

"Riley can you take over," he demanded and before I knew what was happening his hand grabbed mine. The pulsing static of his touch sent a quiver up my arm. He looked shocked, again.

"Static electricity?" I smiled. He slowly looked to my mouth and I realized I was biting my bottom lip. I immediately let it go and licked it.

Instantly, he was gently guiding me backstage and through a fire exit into an alley. It was long and narrow and lit by very bright but blue light. There were a few people standing around smoking.

He stopped walking and leant against the brick wall. The blue cast of the light made Edward's eyes appear black, his pale skin had a eerie luminescence.

He let go of my hand to pull something out of his pocket, a slightly crushed packet of Marlboro Lights.

"Smoke?" he offered. _Oh no, you are so fucking drop dead gorgeous, and self-assured. There is absolutely no need to do that_. I fucking _hate _that people smoke.

I watched as he took a cigarette from the packet, also retrieving a Zippo lighter and then shoved the packet in his back pocket. He was looking curiously at my expression.

I stepped close to him, intimately close and I saw his pupils dilate at my proximity. _Fuck it! If he can eye-fuck me while thrashing about on stage, I can do this. I need to do this._

"How long have you smoked Edward?" I breathed, trying desperately not to forget to speak in my faux American drawl.

"Umm," he swallowed, he was staring at my lips again. "Since I was sixteen."

"And what age were you when you passionately kissed a girl for the first time?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, smirking at me. His eyes were hypnotic.

"Seventeen," he had almost grunt-breathed the word while he looked at my lips, and then to my eyes.

"Such a waste," I murmured, looking down to his hands.

"Excuse me?" his interest spiked._ I wonder what he expected me to say? _I looked up at him; he looked perplexed.

"I just mean it's a shame, that you've never kissed a woman and been able to taste her, and maybe even smell...her essence, her distinct...flavor." Slowly I took his hand that was holding the cigarette and brought it up to eye height to inspect it.

His voice dropped an octave. "I've kissed and tasted many women," he was incredulous. _Fuck he's sexy_. I can only imagine how many women he's been with in his short life.

"Cigarettes," I slowly turn his hand, scrutinizing the inoffensive looking white object. "Nicotine has the power to suppress nerve activity in areas of the brain that are associated with the sensation of taste and smell." I spoke slowly, channeling all my will power not to let my facade slip.

"It's sad you've never really been able to distinguish and taste the different essences of a woman, like appreciating fine wine, everyone has their own distinct savor." I stepped in even closer, my knee gently brushing against his.

"Your hands are so large and powerful. This dainty stick of fine paper and dried tobacco leaves makes them look even more so." His hands were so warm. The pulsing static was still there.

"It's primal really," I continued, "How it draws attention to your hands. Hands that were designed to kill prey; snap the neck of an animal to ensure you could provide food for your family. One snap of your fingers could crush the paper, mangle it, but you hold it so gently, caressing it." My fingers gently guided over his knuckles, sending a wave of pure bliss up my arm.

I stepped slightly closer to him, my thigh brushing against his. "And then to place that fragile combination of paper and dried leaves into your mouth," I stared at his lips as I spoke the word. "The attention drawn to your full lips, white teeth, the sensuality of that movement, the white paper acting as a pointer to your jaw, your chin, your nose and eyes." I let one of my hands ghost over his jaw, staring intently at his beauty.

"Physical features that can be an indication of how aesthetically pleasing your offspring would be. A masculinity enhanced by this small streamlined white wand."

I could hear his breathing become more labored, erratic. I closed my eyes. _Yes, I can sense the connection between us; the sexual power emanating from both our bodies_. I was feeding off it. I needed the connection, like air. My heart rate picked up. I could sense that I was breathing more heavily since our knees and thighs were touching.

I had to continue.

"Then the hands again as you lift the flame to light the delicate stick." My hand slowly descended between us, my fingers grazing the inside of his palm as I scooped the lighter from his grasp.

"Fire is the symbol of life. Danger, flame, heat, it can burn, kill, destroy, and yet you bring it confidently to your face, feeling the heat radiating so close. Your vital breath, the breath that sustains life, you suck and pull that breath through the filter of leaves, tar and nicotine, dragging it into your lungs, puffing out your chest, calling for the woman to look down from the face, to see your torso, see your ribcage, where your heart, your life force is located." I was so turned on; the wet ache pulsing between my legs was excruciating. For the life of me I couldn't find the will to stop speaking.

"Muscular, strong; the strength of a man, a man that can protect." I slowly let go of his hand and placed my flat palm over his heart. "Then to exhale, expunge the deathly smoke in a sexy sigh. Hands, fingers, lips, and the way your eyes close slightly so the smoke doesn't irritate them. The tiny flame illuminates all your features, like a spotlight. The glow of the burning tobacco reflects in your eyes. This," I motioned to the cigarette. "It's just a long paper-covered pointer to highlight...everything."

His hand moved to lightly caress my waist. I felt the same pulsing heat through the thin layer of fabric, the same electrical charge. Then his fingers dragged my top up, and slipped deftly underneath to caress the cool skin of my hip. _FUCK!_

I didn't flinch, I stayed steady and in control. "There are so many other forms of oral pleasure, Edward." I breathed, leaning in. He was so much taller than me, but our bodies seemed to fit perfectly. He was like a magnet. I leaned closer.

"There are other ways to attract the opposite sex." I was aching to kiss his lips. "Cigarette's..." I slowly pulled the stick from his fingertips. "They are an allusion." I pushed myself further into him, his fingers moved up to pinch my waist, he was leaning down, his lips lining up with mine. The pure look of wanton desire covered his features and internally I was screaming, exulting. _I want him_.

"Ed! It's time to go on!" The distinguishable Australian accent alerted me to the fact that we were standing in an alley behind the club. Edward now had to go on stage and after two songs, I would be standing on the stage with him. I stepped back abruptly, looking at his beautiful face. My lungs sucked in a deep heavy breath. I still held his cigarette and lighter. He was looking at me with a distinct look of reverence.

He closed the gap between us. "I'll be right there Riley, give me thirty seconds." He was breathless. _Fuck!_ I've never wanted anyone so much in my entire life and this boy, he was looking at me like he was thinking the same thing.

Edward bent his face to my ear; his warm breath tickled my earlobe and made a shiver run through me. "Will you, wait for me, after the gig?" his fingers slowly caressed my neck.

"Yes," was all I managed to whisper.

I slipped his lighter into my jeans pocket then my free hand reached up to hold his neck as I pulled his lips towards mine and kissed him, slowly, deeply. His lips were warm and soft, with the distinct yet faded taste of cigarettes and beer. His tongue pushed desperately into my mouth. I wanted more, I wanted it all.

His hands enveloped me; his long fingers running down to cup my ass as he pulled me flush against his body, his rock hard erection grinding into my stomach. He moaned, pulling me up higher so he could push himself into my pubic bone. The kiss deepened, it was sensual, building up in urgency and want. He rocked his hips forward, squeezing my ass. I lost all sense of time and space. I focused on the intense sensation of his mouth tasting me, his tongue slowly teasing, winding me up until I thought the coil would snap and throw me across the alley.

"Ed, umm, sorry to interrupt," said Riley nervously. Edward reluctantly pulled away from my lips. His breathing was heavy, his eyes dark with lust. He looked menacing under the blue light.

"Emmett's freaking out, can you get up here, the crowd's restless, it's already after ten."

Edward's grip on my ass loosened.

"Let's go," he whispered. His hand found my elbow as he led me back into the club through the fire exit, following Riley; he met with the other band members at the side of the stage.

"I'll see you soon...onstage." Edward's lips brushed over my cheek lightly. He lifted up my hand; I was still clasping his cigarette. "I won't be needing this." He grinned at me and walked onto the stage.

I walked slowly back to the table. Alice was grinning with happiness. The ice bucket was gone, replaced by a jug of iced water and two glasses. I took a steadying breath and sat down.

Edward was inviting the first performer up.

"Edward and Jasper share an apartment in SoHo. They are stepbrothers, Jasper's mum married Edward's dad. They've lived together since they were eight." Alice was speaking as if she was an informant, ratting on a couple of crims.

"They're both twenty-one. They traveled to Australia last year and that's where they met Riley. They were backpacking for six months, mainly the Eastern states, and New Zealand. Jasper asked me if we had ever been to Australia, I told him we went to the 2000 Sydney Olympics together, okay?" she smiled. "He didn't ask our ages."

"You got all of this out of him in that short space of time?" I questioned.

"Um, yes, well what did you and Edward talk about?"

"Cigarette's," I sighed.

"No, you didn't did you?" she scolded.

"Didn't what?"

"You didn't go all 'cigarette's will kill you' and give him a lecture on the evils of tobacco. Bella, why the self-sabotage?"

"It wasn't like that _Maddy_. It was a metaphor." I closed my eyes, as if I could will the taste of his lips back into my consciousness.

The music started playing, the young boy on stage singing _'I was Made for Loving You_' by KISS. Jasper and Edward were facing each other, talking as well. Smiling.

"You didn't slip out of character did you Madison?" I glared at her.

"No." She was lying, I could tell.

"Maddy, we had a deal, 'one night, never see them again', you promised." I could feel my face flaming in a heated blush for the second time.

"Well, I may have slipped into my accent for a split second and that's why he asked about Australia. I totally covered, I promise. He just thinks we spent a long time there. He wondered how we knew the words to the Hunters and Collectors song. I told him I thought it was a Pearl Jam song." She giggled.

_Fuck_! My mind was reeling and my nerves were back. Edward, after speaking to Jasper would surely suspect I was not American and my name was not Tess. He wanted me to wait for him. I wanted to go home with him. I wanted him to kiss me again, and a lot more. My anxiety was getting out of hand. The next performer would go on stage in a minute or two, and then me.

Bella started freaking out.

Bella wanted to leave and go back to the hotel.

Bella was about to have a full-blown panic attack.

"Tess, don't," Alice knew exactly what I was thinking. "You'll be fine. You'll blow Edward's socks off with your voice and then have Earth-shattering sex with him. Calm down. We're in fucking New York Tess. Please, don't do this." her eyes were pleading. She knew me too well. She could see my internal struggle. But she was right.

"Okay, I just need to use the ladies before I go on stage."

I stood up and looked at the stage. Edward's return look was questioning. I smiled timidly and started walking towards the ladies room. _Did he think I would bail, did he think I'd leave with out singing, without waiting for him?_ Bella would have, she wouldn't be able to deal with all of these intense, new feelings.

_I'm not Bella Swan tonight,_ I chanted mentally. I am Tess McGill. I am a predatory cougar that is going home with twenty-one year old Edward Cullen.

I touched up my make-up, reapplying my lipstick and running my fingers through my hair. I zoned Bella out, completely.

When I got back to my table Edward smiled widely at me.

_I'm going to own that fucking stage. I'm going to make Edward Cullen want to pleasure me all night._

The song finished and Edward invited the next performer up. I watched as he slipped to the side of the stage and spoke to dimple boy. He looked worked up and I was suddenly nervous that I would be up on the stage in less than five minutes. _Chill the fuck out. You're going to be fucking incredible!_

I sipped water and meditated.

I opened my eyes when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was dimple boy Emmett. He leaned down to speak in my ear as the band started playing. "Tess? Edward said he thinks your song choice may intimidate the other performers. He's asked if you can sing towards the end of the set? So like in two and a half hours? Are you okay with that?"

I looked up to the stage; Edward was biting his lip with a half smile. _He thinks I'm going to leave after my song. He wants me to wait. He wants me._

"Yes, that's fine," I said simply, and then I smirked at Edward and raised my water glass to him in a silent toast, a reassuring gesture. _I'm not fucking going anywhere without you._

He laughed.

Alice and I sat as we watched each person take the stage to sing their hearts out. Some were fantastic, others were atrociously off-key, but the vibe in the club was light and everyone was having fun singing along. Some of the flirty emo pouty babes were rolling drunk. _Good call Alice,_ _to stop drinking._

And then Edward said my name. I snapped out of my fantasy that included me going down on him as he leant up against the brick wall in the alley.

Alice grabbed my arm and squealed, "You'll be awesome Tess!"

I stepped confidently on the stage. Edward's eyes soaked me up, his fingers brushing against mine as he handed me the cordless microphone.

I turned to look towards Alice. She wolf-whistled at me and then I heard Edward's guitar playing the riff. His eyes looking at me as he nodded his head. Then Paul's drum and Jasper's bass joined in and it sounded absolutely perfect.

My body was charged with a pure raw energy. The adrenaline pumped in time with the bass thumping through my body as I stood for all the audience to see, in a spotlight so bright, so warm. I was glowing, and I was consciously aware that Edward was standing next to me, his eyes burning a hole into my body, searing me with the most intense energy and I sucked in a huge breath.

_I am fucking on fire._

I held the mic away as I cleared my throat. This was it. I rocked my body in time to the beat, channeling my inner rock Goddess. I stalked closer to Edward. There was no one in this club except Edward Cullen.

_**So! This ain't the end - I saw you again - to-day **_

_**I had to turn my heart away **_

_**Smile like the sun - kisses for every-one**_

_**And tales - it never fails! **_

_**You're lying so low in the weeds **_

_**I bet you're gonna ambush me **_

_**You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees **_

_**Now wouldn't ya, barracuda?**_

_**OH!**_

_**Back over time we were all trying for free **_

_**You met the porpoise and me**_

_**Ah-ha **_

_**No right, no wrong, you're selling a song - a name **_

_**Whisper game **_

_**And if the real thing don't do the trick **_

_**You better make up something quick **_

_**You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick **_

_**Ooooh, barracuda! **_

_**OH yeah!**_

Cauis sang the backing harmony.

_**'Sell me sell you' the porpoise said **_

_**Dive down deep down, deeper than you **_

_**I think that you got the blues too **_

_**All that night and all the next **_

_**Swam without looking back **_

_**Made for the western pools - silly silly fools!**_

Riley blasted out the lead solo on his electric guitar, the audience was going off. I looked back to Edward; he _was_ sex. His hooded eyes held so much promise. Promise of what would happen between us in his bed. I couldn't hide my smile.

_**The real thing don't do the trick, no?**_

_**You better make up something quick **_

_**You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick**_

I channeled every ounce of sex and smoldering porn star moaning into my last words.

_**Ahhhhhhhh oohhhhhhhh, barra - barracuda!**_

I kept staring at Edward, devouring his body, undressing him mentally, trying to decide what I wanted, how I wanted him.

When they ended the song the crowd drowned them, me, with applause and whistles.

I walked over to Edward and handed him the mic, leaning to cup his ear, the side of my hand touching his perfectly manicured side-burns. "Please tell me you can leave soon, I want you to take me home with you." I couldn't resist nuzzling his ear, in front of the entire club.

I pulled away and before he could say or do anything I took a small bow and left the stage.

***

Edward held the door as I slipped into the backseat of the cab. The pounding in my head was real and I felt like I was actually living someone else's life. The streets of New York were so foreign, even the fact that the driver was on the left.

It's like my world had flipped, been wretched inside out and back to front. I was sitting in the cab with Edward, he was telling the driver his address. He was taking me to his home. _This is really happening._

His hot breath was in my ear. "Tess...are you okay?"

I turned my face to him. My eyes drinking him in. He looked concerned. I checked myself. He was beautiful, I aroused him, and I wanted to kiss him.

"Shhh, I touched my fingers to his lips. I'm more than okay. I want to be with you." I closed my eyes my lips found his. We kissed, slowly, sensuously like we had in the alley. Then his hand grabbed my thigh and his tongue probed my mouth desperately, passionately. There was urgency, his hand rubbing slowly inching higher up my thigh. _God, I can't wait to be naked._

I heard a beeping and Edward slowly, reluctantly, broke away from our kiss to check his phone. He read the message and smirked, pushing it back in his pocket and resuming our kiss.

Before I knew it, Edward threw some cash at the driver and pulled me out of the cab. His hands snaked around my waist and he guided me as we walked by a doorman and into a beautiful and decadent looking marble foyer.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. The walls were paneled in walnut, with a huge gilt-edge mirror. I looked at my reflection, apart from the swollen red lips from our passionate kissing in the cab, I looked...sexy. His eyes locked with mine in the mirror as he stood behind me. His large hands slowly cupped my breasts.

"I need you, quickly...the first time," he breathed in my ear. "And then we can take it slow, all night." He started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes. _All night?_ _Holy Fuck_.

The elevator doors opened and Edward and I turned, stepping out. He led me down the hall to a door, number 21. _Fuck, he's only twenty-one_.

_Yes, all night. One intensely erotic night. I'll never forget this night, ever._

He closed the door, and his lips found mine, his hands desperate as he started to pull my clothes off, breathing heavily. "Fuck, you were so...I've been so hard all night watching you." He peeled my top over my head, and instantly unclasped my bra. He yanked down my jeans and then straight back to my undies and he pushed them down my legs, I leant to place my hand on his shoulder as I stepped out of them, keeping my shoes on.

I looked down my naked body. I was lithe and toned; my breasts were firm from his previous grope in the elevator. There was a soft lamplight illuminating me with a warm orange glow.

He stepped back, his eyes traveling slowly to devour me. I held my head high, I had never felt sexier than I did under Edwards's gaze.

We stood in silence. Tess took over.

I stepped to him, removed his tie and started undoing his buttons slowly, pushing his shirt back over his shoulders. _God his body is indescribable._

Then I unhitched his belt and top jeans' button, slowly dragging his zipper down. He was moaning and his hands had reached up to hold my breasts. I felt the same static charge between us; a sharp zapping pleasure rocked through me.

Edward aggressively discarded his shoes and jeans and socks and boxers in one crazy flourish of desperation, then he grabbed my hand and led me down a dark hall into a bedroom. I could hear the droning hum of the city through the open window; the distant, shrill call of sirens.

He slammed the bedroom door and pushed me gently up against it. "Don't move," he breathed as he turned and walked toward the bed. He bent to fumble in the drawer of the bedside table, giving me a fine view of his perfect butt, his muscular back. God, the wet ache between my legs was excruciating. I was so turned on I thought I could spontaneously come, simply by squeezing my thighs together. He stalked back to me, simultaneously rolling on a condom. When he reached me his hands held my jaw as he kissed me.

"I...fuck, I can't make it slow, I have to just...take you." He slipped one hand under my right thigh, pushed me firmly into the door, lifting me slightly, lining himself up as he pushed against me. I shuffled my body to accommodate him and then his exquisite and pulsing hard-on slid hard and rough into me. I gasped from the intensity of pleasure and pain as my bum and head pushed into the hard and cool wood of the door.

Edward's pelvic bone ground into mine and then he started thrusting. "Fuck," I breathed. It was too good; I felt my body automatically start to lose it. Every time he thrust in, he hit my throbbing clit, and I had never felt such raw carnal need. I was slick with arousal, his pumping was well timed, firm and forceful and I knew I was going to come any...time...now...

"Ed-ward! Oh God!" I moaned, my hands clenching his shoulders.

"Fuck!" he grabbed my left thigh, pulling it up so I could wrap both legs around him and he pounded me against the door, my orgasm radiating through my body, my thighs shaking, my toes tingling.

I felt his heart hammering in his chest that was rubbing into my breasts as he thrust. "Oh. God. You're. So. Beautiful." He stilled, and then I felt his cock pulse inside of me. "Urgh. Bella," he moaned.

_Bella?_

I froze. Suddenly reality caught up with me. How did he know my name? Alice promised we would stay in character; that any hook up would be for one night only! _She must have told Jasper._

Did I want Edward to know me?

No! Edward could never know the real me - Bella Swan.

Bella would never fuck a twenty-one year old. Bella would never sing karaoke in front of a live band. Bella needed to stay... hidden. Bella Swan would not be able to handle it.

Tess McGill had taken over my body. Tess McGill had the balls to fuck this man, spend one insanely crazy night feeling the most sublime pleasure from his body.

I couldn't divert from the script.

Edward slowly lowered my legs to the floor, and held me steady while I found my footing. His hand held the base of his cock, gripping the condom as he slowly slid out of me.

He held my hand pulling me towards the bed, kissing me softly on the lips. "I'll be right back," he walked back out the door, the hall bathed in reflected light from what I assumed to be the bathroom at the end of the hall. I turned to look at the large king sized bed.

_What does he know? _I stepped out of my shoes and cautiously hurried over to the bedroom door. I looked down the hall. I ran the opposite direction to find our discarded clothes by the front door. I grabbed my jeans to pull my phone from the pocket. A text from Alice.

**Sorry! - Alice xx**

_Sorry_? I panicked, what has she told Jasper? I had no idea what Edward knew. Just my name, or everything? I raced back to the bedroom, pulled the covers back and slipped between the sheets. I sat propped up against the pillows, the sheet over my breasts and tucked under my arms. I made sure my phone was on vibrate and I slipped it under the bed.

Edward sauntered back into the bedroom just wearing a towel low on his hips. He walked to the side of the bed, leaning down towards my lips. "Do you want to have a shower with me? I'm all sweaty from the gig." He didn't wait for my answer; he simply started kissing me, peeling the sheet off me, scooping me in his arms.

He was coaxing me slowly, walking backward, expertly guiding me. Lips teasing, sensual. My bare feet felt cool tiles. I opened my eyes when we stopped walking. We were in the bathroom. He had lit candles; I could smell the aroma of vanilla. They flickered from our movement. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he smirked.

"How did you..?"

"Jasper."

"The message you got in the cab?"

"Yes," he started kissing my neck, slowly. His tongue flicking out, mesmerizing me, sending shivers all over my body.

"What else do you know?" My voice sounded panicky. He pulled back to look in my eyes.

"Your first name," he smirked again.

"And?"

He paused, taking in my panicky reaction. "That you are from Australia." His smile was boyish and coy.

"Damn Alice, she promised." My voice slipped straight back into my normal accent. No need to hide it now.

"I knew it!" He laughed and kissed me hard on mouth, he pulled away to look into my eyes and then went back to kissing me.

_Oh God, I walked into that one. Alice hadn't revealed that._

"How did you know...that I was Australian?" I breathed in between his kisses.

"You are unlike any New Yorker I've ever met. You knew the words to _Prisoner of Society_ and _Throw Your Arms Around Me_, and when I introduced Riley, you and Alice..? Well you looked at each other and your expressions gave it away."

He pulled away from me to turn on the shower. "Why would you want to hide that you are Australian? I was attracted to you as soon as I laid eyes on you. Fuck, I've been hard since you spoke to me in the alley." He resumed kissing me; slowly he cupped my breast and started squeezing lightly.

"But...I," he silenced me again with his lips.

"You are exquisite Bella. It took all my self-restraint not to pull you off that stage when you had finished singing and take you, in the alley. God, public sex with you would be, amazing...we should, we could do that."

_Sex in public! He wants to see me again after tonight?_

My mind was awash with a myriad of fantasies. He pulled me into the shower, the warm water rushing over our bodies. His hand descended between my legs, stroking slowly. I couldn't help the whimpering moan that escaped me.

Edward guided me back against the cool marble, his lips relentless as they sucked and explored my mouth. "You taste, sweet, you were drinking champagne earlier. I want..."

My eyes flew open as I sensed Edward has knelt down, he lifted my left leg over his shoulder and plunged his warm tongue right where I wanted it. _Oh my fucking God._

"Edward...Oh...you...argh" my hands flew to his head, entangling themselves on their own accord into his damp hair. His tongue pushed into me, deeply, the moist hot air from his heavy breathing made me writhe with pleasure. His tongue was swirling around. The steam from the shower started fogging up the room, my breath coming in slow, short pants. His hands were massaging my ass cheeks, slowly circling around to my thighs.

He kept going. And going. I felt myself reach the peak. "Edward! I'm..." my body shook; he continued to lick languidly at my clit as my climax ripped though me. I felt him smile against me.

He stood up, kissing me gently. I could taste myself. "Bella, you're right."

"Right?" I breathed out heavily desperate to catch my breath, desperate for my heart to return to its normal pace.

"I've never tasted anyone as desirable as you. I gave up cigarette's about four hours ago. I intend to taste you daily for the next three weeks, to see if your theory is correct."

His wet hands glided all over my body.

_Fuck, now_ I_ need a cigarette!_

_***_

_**A/N: I entered this contest as a way to write some smut. My Edward and Bella from Episode are a little confused at the moment, so well, I needed to write about someone getting a bit of action. **_

_**I am in New York!!!! Sorry, I probably won't be updating Episode for a week or so, please I hope you can forgive me? I will be going to Arlene's Grocery while I'm in New York, and I do plan on getting up and singing Barracuda! YES! I will do it! And my 'Alice' (a.k.a B-Star) and I are drinking caseloads of Veuve Cliquot and shopping our asses off!!!! **_

_**I Love New York! **_

_**Make sure you read the winners in the challenge here: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2230877/The_Cougar_Revolution **_

_**A big 'Yay' goes to my Beta CandyTwi for winning Best Puma for 'Here Kitty'.**_


End file.
